


Out and About

by louisovermyknee



Series: Spanking Series [8]
Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Fans, M/M, One Shot, Punishment, Sneaking Out, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:36:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louisovermyknee/pseuds/louisovermyknee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry escapes the hotel for a while to go get a drink. Louis is not pleased since he went out alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out and About

**Harry POV**

            It was another boring day in the hotel room. The boys and I had a show tonight but I was in the mood of some entertainment. There was not anybody around, so I decided to go for a walk. I remembered the room key as I exited through the door. I took the elevator down and proceeded to roam outside the hotel. I came up with the brilliant idea to go get a quick drink.

            There was a small café across the street. I used the walkway to cross the road, trying to ignore the sudden glances that were gossiping about me in the cars I had passed. Once I got into the café, I ordered just a little cup of tea. I figured that I could enjoy myself while on tour. The waitress nearly fainted when she saw me. She was more than happy to serve me. I knew why she was acting the way she acted. It’s not every day that you get to meet a celebrity.

A few minutes passed until a small group of girls entered the café. One of them screamed when they saw me but the other girls ordered her to calm down immediately. They all sat at the other side of the café despite the fact they were eying me down the entire time. It wasn’t until the brunette one came forward and breathed excitingly.

“Hi,” she tried to play it cool.

“Hello,” I replied, casual as ever.

“S-sorry to bother you, but … umm …” I could see her phone in her hand. I knew what was coming so I made it easier for her.

“Would you like a picture with me?” I asked her, “with your friends as well?”

“Yes!” she exclaimed, a little more excited than before. She coughed and gained her composure. “I mean, yeah, sure.”

I waved over to the girls who were relieved that they did not have to speak. The brunette handled her phone and set it so that the camera was facing all of us. The blonde one beside me did a duck face. The other brunette stuck her tongue out. The brave brunette and I both smiled cheekily. The picture was taken and all of the girls thanked me for it. I told him that they were welcomed anytime. The girls laughed and exited the café not long after me once I had finished my drink.

When I returned to the hotel, I could hear someone in the room fumbling around like a madman. I heard him mutter to himself saying “where is that boy?!” By the kick in the accent, I could tell that it was Louis. I used the room key to unlock the door and let myself in. Just as expected, Louis was letting off steam angrily. Once he saw me, his breathing relaxed.

“Oh, Harry. There you are.” He said as he approached me for a hug. I took this by surprise but I was happy nonetheless to embrace my lover. I could almost feel his fright slowly fade away but then rise up again in anger. He stepped away from me and looked to me with raging eyes.

“Harold, where were you?” Louis screamed at me, “where have you been?!”

“I was out,” I replied, not thinking that there was anything wrong with a simple walk in the park.

“Out?” Louis repeated me. “OUT?!”

I shrugged as if to say that it was not a big deal. According to Louis, however, it was more than just a little matter to worry about.

“Harry, do you know what could have happened to you? Have you forgotten the fact that you are one of the most important human beings on this earth? Did it ever get through your head that you could have been attacked by someone?”

I cut him off. “Actually, I didn’t get attacked. I just crossed the street to get a drink was all. I met a couple fans on the way as well.”

“Really?” Louis put his hands on his hips; “how many fans?”

“Just three; I took a selfie with them, is that alright?” I waved my hands for emphasis. Seriously, it would not make that much of a difference.

“Harry, I can understand your need to please the fans but that is not the point! Why didn’t you have a bodyguard with you? What if it wasn’t just three fans - it was a whole group of fans that could have trampled over you and hurt you?”

I did not reply. I was too busy thinking that Louis was simply not in the right mind-set as me. He could tell that I wasn’t listening and I heard a fragment of one of the scariest sentences I could’ve ever heard.

“Do I have to teach you a lesson, Harry?”

I struggled to answer him because I wasn’t sure what he was talking about. “What kind of lesson?”

“Ooh,” he sat down at the edge of the hotel bed and rubbed at his lap. Louis looked up to me and replied quickly whilst snatching my arm. “This lesson.”

Louis forced me over his knees in an instant. I could not completely comprehend the situation in time. He started to spank my bottom in a rapid motion. Louis did not give me enough time to think. With every slap on my behind, I could feel a sting right afterwards. I wiggled under his hand that was grasping the side of my waist. Louis obviously did not want me to escape.

“Now, you be good, sweetheart.” Louis swatted my bum again, making me gasp. “You’re not going to cross the street again, aren’t you?”

“No,” I replied and then coughed at another spank. “I won’t cross the street again.”

 _SPANK_  “You promise me?”  _SPANK_  “Hmm?”

“I promise!”  _SPANK SPANK SPANK_  “I PROMISE! OW!”

Another series of spanks rained down on my sit spots. I kicked multiple times which resulted in more discomfort on my lower regions. I apologized again, just hoping that the spanking would be over soon.

“I’m sorry, Louis. I’ll be good!”  _SPANK SPANK_  “OUCH!”

“You’ll be good?”

“I’ll be good!”

“I love you.”  _SPANK_

I discovered that it was the last spank because it had pronounced itself the hardest of them all. Harry left me as a sobbing mess over his knee. I limped as he pulled me into his arms for a hug.

“You’ll be OK;” he told me. “Just play it safe and let us know where you’re going. We don’t want to hear any bad news like you’ve gotten injured from a crowd of fans or something. Do you understand me, Harry?”

I choked up a reply while another tear stained into his shirt. “Yes. I’m sorry I was bad.”

My lover’s hand rose up from off of my chest to caress my hair. I could feel his fingers touching my curls that were long and in need of a haircut. He shushed me quietly and soon made my crying stopped altogether.

“That’s a good boy.”

I imagined that I would see that picture again in a few hours or so. It was true after finding a mysterious and familiar face tagging me on Instagram. The brunette and her friends were nice fans. I was just happy that no one would hear about my punishment for taking that selfie.

**THE END**


End file.
